scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doo
| runtime= 63m | starring= Frank Welker Grey Delisle Mindy Cohn Mathew Lilard Jennifer Hale | producers= Jean MacCurdy (executive producer) William Hanna (executive producer) Joseph Barbera (executive producer) Davis Doi (supervising producer) | music= Louis Febre | editedby= Rob DeSales | producedby= Cos Anzilotti | writtenby= Rick Copp David A. Goodman Davis Doi Glenn Leopold | directedby= Jim Stenstrum | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo Moon Monster Madness | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo And The Curse of the Incan Princess }} Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the Vampire is the twenty fourth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on February 24, 2015. Like a number of direct-to-video Scooby-Doo animated films released in late 2015, Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the Vampire features real ghosts instead of simple bad guys in masks. Premise Velma drags The Mystery Inc.|Mystery Inc.to a horror festival so she can meet her favourite writer but the gang encounter the terrifying spirit of a vampire. Synopsis After finishing up a mystery Velma persuades the gang to take a trip with her to a horror festival to see famous writers etc. On the drive there they run out of gas and stop at an old gas station where the man tells them not to go there due to the curse of the vampire. Shaggy & Scooby are terrified but the rest of the gang dismiss it and go anyway. At the festival Velma gets very excited and talks to her favourite writer and faints. The gang meet with the Hex Girls who are the opening act and Fred & Thorn start hanging out much to Daphne, Dusk & Luna’s annoyance. Shaggy & Scooby stuff themselves with food before partying as the Hex Girls go on howver during the second song the lights are cut almost crushing Thorn (who is rescued by Fred) by the vampire who laughs and runs off. The gang are confused and contemplate what is going on when a townsperson tells them it’s the curse of the vampire a curse proclaimed on the estate when a vampire was executed many many years ago. Even though some are scared many tourists eat this up. With nowhere to stay the gang stay at The Hex Girls house. Perhaps to be Velma are handcuffs and taken to jail. Scooby has a nightmare involiving the vampire before he is woken up by Velma who drags them to the library so they can do some research. Shaggy & Scooby bail and go to the restaurant where they stuff themselves with food before heading back to the library but they are ambushed by the vampire. They find the gang and the gang follow a disgruntled members of public who complain to the Mayor. Mayor suggests the town evacuate howver the gang say they can help. The Mayor gives them three days as the Hex Girls have another concert coming up. Fred bails on investigating to hang with Thorn much to Daphne, Dusk & Luna’s annoyance. Mid investigation Thorn & Daphne get into a fight. They all call it a day and head back to the Hex Girls villa where Scooby has a nightmare before waking to realise it is true and he is playing hopscotch with the vampire the gang wake up and the vampire chases them all over town before capturing Thorn as bait. Taking the mystery machine with them Shaggy & Scooby leave in terror while the others try to rescue Thorn however Shaggy & Scooby are guilt ridden and return to save the day rescuing Thorn and uncovering the restaurant owner as the vampire and it is all over, so they think. The next morning they follow a disgruntled member of town people complaining to the Mayor perplexing the gang as they have caught the vampire and then Velma realises there is another one on the loose. Using the research Velma discovers the vampire will show up at the Hex Girl’s concert. At the concert the vampire arrives however the gang drop a net down on it which doesn’t work as it uses supernatural powers to use the net to trap the Hex Girls. Velma & Fred are confused as the crowd begin to panick. Daphne walks on stage to try and make it seem like part of the show and runs around comically attempting to capture the monster. Velma & Fred conclude it must be real and they initiate a plan B and Scooby swings down on a rope however the vampire ties Scooby up with it and Dusk & Luna reveal that they in fact summoned the vampire after the gang found the fake one to try and split up Fred & Thorn because they missed hanging out with her. They all share a heartfelt moment before the vampire closes in. Velma gets a book she found at the library to banish the vampire and throws it to Thorn but it gets caught in the clutches of the evil vampire however Scooby gnaws at the rope and punches the vampire grabbing the book and throwing to Thorn who drops it. The vampire runs for it but Scooby hands it to Thorn who reads the spell and the vampire is banished causing the crowd to cheer. The gang free the Hex Girls and they all celebrate with a hex girls concert. Category:Films